Hey Arnold Christmas Carol
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: Helga has all but lost her humanity and its now up to 3 ghosts to help her get it back.[Complete]
1. Intro

I was watching Mupets Chrirstmas Carol and I got to thinking what would happen I was Hey Arnold cast instead. Then it turned into Helga Scrooged like the movie Scrooged with Bill Murray.

So here yo go Enjoy.

**Discclaimer: I don't own the rights to "Hey Arnold" or "Scrooged"**

**

* * *

**

**Hey Arnold Christmas Carol**

The December season was once again upon the citizens of Hillwood. The snow is beginning to fall as Helga makes her way down the street to her work, where she is the youngest president that KBC Broadcasting had in its 53 year run on the air. It has been 10 years since high school, since then the old gang had all but gone there separate lives, Rhonda lives with Harold in LA as a clothes designer and Harold is a football player and occasionally models some of the men's line that Rhonda makes. Sid is a police officer in the HWPD, and then Eugene works at Johnson & Johnson working on bandages. That leaves Phoebe and Gerald, Phoebe married Gerald and still live in Hillwood, but since a bad basketball incident has left Gerald's legs injured so that he can't play anymore while Phoebe ironically enough works for Helga as her receptionist.

Helga finally made it to her work and headed toward the elevators; she got in and pressed the button for the top floor where her office was at. While the elevator made is accent she sighed to herself about the meeting, they were going to go over the winter line up and she was dreading every minute of it. She stepped out immediately has the doors opened. As Helga walked by the cubicles she took off her gloves, she was wearing an all grey jacket with a grey skirt that hung below her knees, she had also stopped wearing her pink bow for personal reasons and instead kept her hair up in a way that made her look like an old librarian.

Phoebe had been sitting at her desk by outside of Helga's office when she arrived. She stood at attention when Helga walking up to her desk. Phoebe already had the clipboard in hand and went over the notes then Helga stopped at her desk. Helga spoke first "Is everyone here yet?" Phoebe adjusted her glasses and looked up at Helga "Yes Helga they got here five minutes ago" Helga proceeded in into her office which was easily the size of a banquet room. All the board members along with several others were waiting at a long black table with a wall of TV screens covered an area directly facing the narrow end of the table. Helga sat down at the end of the table and motioned for Phoebe to start the previews for the winter line up for Christmas Eve. Several minutes later the previews are done. The board members look back at Helga for her response, she looks mildly annoyed.

"Show me the Christmas Carol promo." The room goes dark and they turn there attention on the screens. The video is made up rehearsal footage as the "Christmas Carol" will be performed live in the buildings biggest set. The promo ends and the lights come back on and the Board members look at her again. _'Chrimeny' _she thought to herself _'Can't these people come up a half decent promo. I think I'll show them my trailer' "_Pheebs" Helga calls out, Phoebe is quick to react and comes over to Helga "Yes, Helga" she says in an insecure voice. "Run my trailer" She says while glance at the board members. "Yes, right away Helga" Phoebe goes to the controls and starts the trailer. The room goes dark again and the trailer starts.(On Screen: Scrooge is brandishing a rifle walking in slow mo. Narrator: "If you thought you new everything there is to know about Ebenezer Scrooge…You are gravely mistaken. Then Scrooge points and fires toward the camera and fades to white then black.)

The board members leave the room in shock of the promo and leave. While Helga is speaking with Sam "I want that trailer played every hour on the hour" Sam finishes his note and leaves "I'll get right on it Helga" Everybody has left except for one and he comes up to Helga "Excuse Miss Pataki, what does that promo have to do with Christmas?" "Nothing. Why?" Helga snaps back quickly "Well you can't show something like that, people will be offended by that." Helga is becoming annoyed but is doing well at hiding it, looking more curious instead. "You mean you didn't like it?" The employee looks around then back at her "No, no it's good. It's just that this is a Christmas special not a shoot'em up movie." Helga thinks a moment then answers "Well I'll see what I can do about changing it" Helga had no intentions of changing it, not for him or anyone in the company except maybe the C.E.O. but he gave her full domain over this department, and any one that opposed her would feel her wrath. He smiles "Thanks for your time Miss Pataki" She nods "And thank you for your feed back" With that the employee leaves.

Now outside her office and by Phoebe's desk Helga turns to Phoebe and points the employee that she just talked to "Pheebs, who is the person?" Phoebe looks over at the employee "That's Brian Beckman." Helga heads back for her office "Call security have them change his locks, clear out his desk, and toss him out of the building, Oh call accounting stop his bonus" Phoebe interjects "He's fired, But Helga its Christmas" Phoebe just receives a blank stare from Helga like nothings wrong. Phoebe picks the phone and Helga retreats back to her office, Phoebe talks to security "Brian Beckman…Code Red" With that she hung up the phone. Helga walks over to the computer and brings up the security camera feeds. Phoebe comes in with a list. "Helga you still have to do the Christmas list"

Helga keeps her attention on the camera feed "Alright list off the names" Phoebe reads out the names "Kevin Cranford" "Tee Shirt" "Charles Burdick" "DVD Player" "Dean Shepard" "Bath towel" "Clara Burrows" "Tee Shirt" "Your Sister" Helga thinks a moment "Tee Shirt". Phoebe looks at Helga in shame "Your only living relative" Helga just ignores her. She keeps watching the camera feed the to watch. "Yes" Helga exclaims in excitement "5 minutes 42 seconds, a new record" Phoebe is just about to leave "Phoebe" Phoebe stops when she heard her name and turns to look at Helga "Put you self down for a tee shirt to" "What about my bonus?" Helga looks at her "Towel and face cloth" Phoebe walks off annoyed at just how much longer she can take this. When she really though about, she couldn't at least not now during Christmas with Gerald still suffering from the leg injury and their youngest son suffering from an illness that the can't afford by the proper medicine, but until he takes other meds to hold it down. They saw a doctor about treatment but it would cost more then they can afford. Phoebe can remember a time when Helga was nice person, it was while they were in high school while she was dating Arnold. But ever since their brake up Helga has reverted to her old self time ten.

* * *


	2. Family

**Hey Arnold Christmas Carol**

A knock comes to door "Come in" Helga yells to whoever is on the other side. Phoebe comes walking in "Helga your sister is here to see you." Helga just looks up from the papers she's reading "Let her in" Phoebe walks back out but stops at the door"Oh Helga I'll have go home early to take my son the doctor" Helga looks back"Ok then but come in tomorrow a half hour earlier" Phoebe walks out then Olga walks in "Hi baby sister" says Olga in her ever happy tone "Hi Olga" is all that Helga could say right now. "So Helga I see that your doing well, have you heard from Arnold?" Helga was so close to blocking him out completely from her memories. Then Olga mentions his name, a flood of mixed feelings come back to her. "Please Olga I'd rather not talk about it" Olga looks a little sad "Oh . . .I see." Olga looks away from "I'm sorry Helga. I didn't mean to upset you" Helga smiles a little, which is a rare as a blue moon. "Hey Helga you want to get something to eat?" Helga thinks for a moment "Sure, I could use a bite to eat"

A half hour later Helga and Olga or at a fine restaurant. Each of them has been silent since they ordered there food. Helga speaks up first while looking at the décor "This is ridiculous" Olga looks up "What?" Helga points to the people having fun "This, sometimes I wonder, I look around people being cheery, happy, even through the holiday traffic jams, the cold air, snow hazards. . . trust me nobody can be that cheery not in this world, not unless they had something hide" Olga stares down into her food tapping at it with her fork. Helga see this "Sorry Olga I-" Olga still looking down at her food then shakes her head slightly "n-no it's okay Helga I know you didn't mean to" There is silence for a good 10 minutes the Olga breaks the silence "So Helga is there any chance you can come to the Christmas party. I and my husband Rick are looking forward to see you there." Helga just look off to the side "No" but Olga pleads "Come on Helga, can you make just this once?" "No" is all that Helga can say "Oh Helga why-" Helga cuts her off mid sentence "Look Olga I don't want to come to a party were you are the center of attention and asides Christmas isn't for adults, just kids, it's all a load of bull anyway." Olga is suddenly taken back by her comment "Helga, what happened to you, don't you still like Christmas at all?" Helga is playing with her food "Sure, during Christmas it gets cold people stay home and watch TV, the revenues from ads jump 50, I am a huge fan of Christmas." Helga gets up and puts down some money to pay for the meal, but just before she leaves she says good bye and marches off.

Phoebe gets off the train with her son Jake and head home. When she gets there she is greeted by her other son and two daughters, Gerald pulls up to "Hi Hun, so did you talk Helga about your bonus?" Phoebe tosses a towel and face cloth in his lap and stares at him. "You know Phoebe I don't know why you take this from her" Phoebe looks at Gerald "What do you mean?" "You know what I mean. Being mistreated, ordered around, etc. Why don't you just quit?" Phoebe lets out a heavy sigh "Well Gerald I don't know why, but a part of me feels that there is hope for her" Gerald starts to roll away "You must be losing it, well I'm going to turn in for the night, Good night hun" "Good night Gerald" as he made difficult climb to his room Phoebe wondered why he just didn't sleep down stairs, but he had been stubborn about that. She can never forget that faithful day 2 years ago, it was an exciting game his team in the lead by 6 he was going for a jump shot when he landed he hit the ground wrong his right leg broke in 6 places and tore several tendons that allowed him to walk.


	3. A Warning

**Hey Arnold Christmas Carol**

Helga made it back to the studio and up to her office, to look over the final reports before the show airs the next day on Christmas Eve. A few minutes in she hears a knocking at the door. "Come in" she says in an automatic response. But the knocking continues, so Helga gets up to investigate, just when she opens the doors the lights go out then come back on again only vary dimly light, enough to see her hands in front of her. Then she feels a cold chill creep up her spine and shivers because of it. Then the air continues to get colder until she can barely make out fog come form her breath. All of a sudden there is a flash of lighting from outside and the lights come back on. But Helga can feel that there is someone in the room with her. She turns slowly then out of no where there is somebody there. Helga leaps back almost falling in the floor. She can't believe her eyes it was Sandra Thompson her old boss but she died 5 years ago. "Hello Helga do you remember me?" Helga was still in shock "b-b-But your d-dead" "5 years" the apparition says quickly "Has it been that long ?" "This is no joke Helga, I come to you with a warning" Helga walks over to her desk to sit down. "What warning?" The apparition comes closer "A most urgent warning. You are in danger Helga"

_'I really have to lay off the drink now I'm hallucinating. Chrimeny Helga get a grip, just close your eyes. It's just a dream' _ "This is no dream Helga" the apparition interrupts. "Why don't believe you scenes?" Helga gets up looking around scared "Because your just a hallucination brought on by alcohol and plus I have been having a vary busy day with the set-" her sentence is cut off "This is you last chance" Helga gives up "Okay for argument sake, what is my last chance?" "To be saved my dear Helga" "Saved from what you look perfectly fine" "This is not the real me" there is a flash then there she is only a rotting corpse tied up with hundreds of yards of chains going in multiple directions. Then chains starts to form around Helga, but she jumps out of the chains "What are the chains? And why are you a rotting corpse?" The ghost lets out a deafening scream, Helga falls down on her back while the ghost gets closer "These chains, I formed these chains in life by my acts of greed, you were such a chain you self" Helga crawls backwards "n …n …no it can't-" but she realizes her situation "What can I do?" "Change you ways Helga change before it's too late" "Change how?" "You will be visited by 3 ghosts, expect the first ghost tomorrow at 1" " But Sandra-" The ghost lets out an even more powerful scream, this time shattering the windows. Air is blowing everywhere Helga screams for dear life and closes her eyes. The just as sudden as she appeared she was gone.

Helga got up, there was no more wind, the windows were still intact then her cell phone opens up and starts dialing a number. Helga hears it ringing the a answering machine comes on. Then a voice all too familiar, it can't be, it was Arnold. "Hello this is Arnold sorry if I didn't catch your call please leave a name and number as I back to you as soon as I can bye" Helga races for the phone picking it up just in time to hear the first beep. Still unnerved and shaken from the incident " Arnold it's me Helga I know it's been 10 years since we talked but I have to talk with you something just happened I'm not sure what but call me back I'm 555-4152. 5-5-5-" but the machine cuts her off. Helga tries to get up and leave like nothing happened but she faints just she starts to walk.

The next day Helga is overlooking the set while the actors do their last rehearsals, people are coming up to her left and right while her second in command does the hands on work. Then someone taps Helga on the shoulder Helga snaps around "What is it?" she almost yells "Ma'am there is someone to see you" Helga turns her attention back to the set "But ma'am he says it's urgent" Helga sighs at everything that's happened already and didn't want anything to make the day any worse "Alright send him in" a man walks up to her "Helga?" Helga freezes in place that voice it's the same as the one on the phone. _'It can't be how did he find me her?' _Helga turns around and see someone that she hasn't seen in 10 years. "Hello Arnold" she says formally "What are you doing here?" Arnold saw though her rough exterior "Helga, I got your call last night I tried calling back but they said you were busy so got directions to the studio" a little shock "How did you get past security?" Arnold smiled "I just told them I was an old friend and that you called me." _'I seriously need new security guards'_ "well let me give you a tour" The started walking toward a bank of elevators.

Helga and Arnold were walking down the hall while Helga was chatting away about the company like she was negotiating a merger. Arnold finally interrupted her "Helga" Helga snapped out of it "What did happen last night I mean…" Arnold look about trying to find the right word."…y-you sounded like you saw ghost are something." Arnold didn't realize just how right he was about the ghost, Helga snapped out of memory wondering if was indeed real or a dream, then if it was a dream how the phone dial Arnold's number and he is now standing right in front of her. "It must have been something I ate combined with stress, were not sure yet" She looks at Arnold who before now didn't realize how much he had gown in the 10 years since she saw him last, 6' 3" nearly 10 inches taller than her and wore a dark blue sweatshirt and denim jeans. But to her Arnold took her breath away no matter what he wore, it was his baby blue eyes that did it then she remembered all the times that had together but forced it back again. Arnold look at his looked at his watch "It's 12 o' clock I have to get going, if anything else happens, give me call" Arnold slips her a card with the address and number where he works. Helga looked at "Sure football head maybe we can have lunch sometime" Arnold smiled back "Sure I'd like that, Well see ya later Helga" With that Arnold left for the elevator, Helga in turn left for her office.


	4. Christmas Past

**Hey Arnold Christmas Carol**

Once back inside her office she lays back her chair unaware it's almost one. The room starts to get colder to the point of shivering, and then Helga wakes up. The room was dark, no light at all _'This can't be good' _then she remembered what the ghost said _'Expect the first ghost tomorrow at one'_ that voice echoes in the back of her mind. Lights come back on the right in front of her desk is some one who was all too familiar but has seen in years. The ghost speaks up "Crimeny, this where I work, honestly I had expected more from my self" The ghost looks closer at Helga, but she is too stunned." …w- who are you" was all she could say. " Well Helga I'm the ghost of Christmas Past" the ghost sounded annoyed "…w- why d- do you look l- like me?" The ghost sits up on her desk "I took on the form that would be familiar and less threatening, also I wanted to see the look on your face" Helga just sat there dumb founded. The ghost grew tired of this "Well come Helga we have much to do and less time to do it in" the ghost got off the desk and over to Helga grabbing her hand and pulling Helga out of her chair.

They walked over the large TV screen and image came up it was a rainy day then of the street Helga saw a young girl walking by herself now older then 3 years old "why is that kid walking alone in the rain?" asked Helga keeping her gaze on the screen. "Don't you recognize her? maybe we need to get a closer look" the ghost waves her hand at the screen and before Helga can react they were standing there on that street. Helga couldn't believe her eyes it was her. Then a flood of memories of that day came back to her then and older man with his grandson came walking out of the home. Helga saw the little boy " Arnold?" the events unfolded before her as she watches Arnold give her the umbrella. The ghost spoke up "geez Helga what happened to you? The one person to show you act of kindness and what do you do?" Then everything went black and faded away again but now Helga was looking at herself in 4th grade the ghost played out the events of when Helga teases, bullied, and harassed Arnold just because she didn't want to reveal her true self to any one. Then settles in on Helga sitting in class, the other kids are leaving the class cheering out "wa-hoo it Christmas, it Christmas" But young Helga just sat there muttering to herself how much she dislike Christmas.

Phoebe came up to her "Helga why aren't you happy it's Christmas?" Helga looked up to see Phoebe "Well Pheebs, while everyone else is enjoying a wonderful Christmas with there families I be home, Big Bob's watching the football game Olga's cooking the turkey showing off once again, Miriam will be falling asleep at the table" She let out a heavy sigh "Yeah, great Christmas" Helga added sarcastically. Everything faded out again replaced with a Christmas party held by her middle school. She could see everyone hanging around, some are dancing then she see herself sitting alone by herself then someone comes up to her "Helga?" she looks up to Arnold in his formal suit for the party. "What do you want Arnoldo?" she said annoyed that someone had bothered her. "I was wandering, would you like to dance? Helga had for the past year started to nicer due to a near death experience, but it was Arnold who visited her at the hospital until she was released. The young Helga glanced up at Arnold "why would you want to dance with me?" Arnold reached out for her hand "No one deserves to be alone on Christmas" Helga smiled "Sure Arnold" said Helga in a sweet tone voice. Helga watched as her younger self danced with Arnold.

She remembered the times they had together the good times and the bad times. It seemed their love would never end and despite everyone else's thoughts that the relationship would not last and they were making a mistake. Once again everything faded out again then back to a time during there senior year, they were at a restaurant "So Helga I hear you got the job at KBC congratulations" "Thank you Arnold" she said while stirring the spaghetti. "So Arnold what are planning on doing after High school?" Arnold finished a fork full of noodles "Well I going to go to college and work in something that helps less fortunate people." Helga starred at Arnold lovingly '_Oh Arnold I love how you always put the needs of others in place of the needs of yourself' _ Arnold looked around then to something in his pocket then back to Helga "Helga this may be sudden, but with graduation a coming I want to ask you now" he got up and kneeled down in front of Helga and pulled out a ring box. Helga was in shock and overwhelmed with joy that Arnold is finally going to ask her. "Helga " "Yes" she said with a high pitch tone "Will you marry me when were out of high school?" "I do Arnold" Older Helga watched on as she remembered that day and where did it go wrong but she would soon remember where it did go wrong. Everything faded out again.

When the light came back it was now the Christmas following their graduation Helga and Arnold are talking to each other on the water front "Helga" Arnold breaks the silence "what has happened to you, you've grown distant I'm not sure if I know you any more" Helga turns to him "What do you mean?" "Well, you've been spending more time with you boss Sandra then with me, I hardly see you any more" She looks back at the water "I'm Sorry Arnold, i- it's just that things have been a little hectic." "A LITTLE hectic" Helga is surprised by his tone and looks at him. "Look I'm sorry Arnold" "You're sorry? I can't even tell if that word means anything any more" Helga grows concerned " Arnold what's wrong with you? You never ac-" "Like what Helga? You know I've stood by you time and time again but what do I get out of it? Nothing, not even a thank you" Arnold turns his back to her. As Helga watches helplessly she can't help but wonder if she had done things differently they might still be together. "You know Helga I called you here today to let you know the wedding is off" he said with his back still turned to her "What! What are you saying Arnold?" "I'm saying its over, I can't spend the rest of my life with someone that won't be there when I need them. It's not just about you Helga there are others who ne-" He stopped "Look Helga maybe when you get your life in order we can be together, but for now…Good Bye" Arnold started to walk away when Helga yells out for him "I love you" Arnold stops and looks over his shoulder "You did…once" he walks away and out of life. Both young and old Helga burst in to tears but soon the image fades away and now she is back in her office. Too over come she decides to set down.


	5. Christmas Present

**Hay Arnold Christmas Carol**

Helga calmed down after a few minutes and remembered the card Arnold gave her and pulled it out of pocket. 'Saint Patrick's Homeless Shelter' Helga left her office to find Arnold. Helga comes out of the building, she sees the sky _'How long has it been'_ she looks at her watch _'geez it's 4 o' clock sun will be down in no time' _ She hails a cab then tells him Saint Patrick's Homeless Shelter. The cab drives off, a few moments go by and she arrives ate the shelter and gets out of the car. She walks in she sees some people working at a desk and walks over to them; the lady at the desks asks "Can I help with something?" "Yes, is Arnold in?" The lady gets up"I'll be one minute, oh and what's your name?" "Helga" "Why don't you wait right here Helga I'll be right back" then the lady walks away leaving Helga to think of what she going to say. She just looks at the wall and sees numerous newspaper clippings of Arnold being recognized as a humanitarian and several awards. "Helga?" she turns around quickly " Arnold?" a little confused "What did you need?" "You said that is anything happened again I should see you" "Well what happened?" "To start, I have been thinking about these past years and wondered what would it be like if things had been different" "You mean regret?" "Yeah I guess I do" "You know Helga as long you recognize your regret it's never too late to change" He says smiling hoping this might get her to change.

" Arnold would you like to talk over lunch?" Arnold smile thinking that there might be a chance "Sure Helga" then they are interrupted, Stinky and Eugene come running up Stinky starts first "Hey Arnold there ain't a fuse in the whole ga'dang place." Eugene comes over "Where out of medical supplies" Arnold turns to Helga "I'll be just a few minutes I have to take care of a few things" Helga looks at Eugene and Stinky "Oh chrimeny Arnold they can take care of it you can just go to hardware store for fuses and Eugene knows plenty well were to get medical supplies" "Look Helga I'm in charge I have to-" "you know what Arnold just forget it" "Helga if can just wait-" "Forget Arnold, Let me give you some advice" she leans in and talks low "Scrape'em off. I you really want to save someone…Save you self from this" "But wait-" Helga storms out "Bah Humbug" is all she says and makes her way back to the studio.

She hails a cab again, and a cab comes to an abrupt stop right there _'That was quick, all well' _She gets in "KBC Broad-" she is cut off by the sudden acceleration "Hey watch it bub" "Oh relax Helga, have some fun in life" Helga is taken back "How do you my name buster?" "In my line of work you have to know these things because you see I'm the Ghost of Christmas present" she looks shocked and reaches for the door but they lock and won't open. "Were are you taking me?" the ghost turns to her "Just to see a few friends if you don't mind" They come to a stop outside of some homes and the ghost lets out Helga. "What are we doing in this rundown area?" "Its Christmas here to you know" they walk to the door. The ghost walks right through the door the Helga starts to but rams into the door "That was a great joke" she says sarcastically the ghost pokes it head through the door "I love that bit" Helga just scoffs it him, Then the ghost opens the from the inside and lets Helga in. "be quite someone could hear us" the walk further in then to a living room "Relax Helga the can't see, feel or hear us" Helga sees a young couple sitting down across from a young man and there chatting away while Helga looks about and all the decorations then she notices a picture by the phone.

It's of her family, then Olga walks in "Hey guys here's your drinks" then she sits beside the guy who she realizes is Rick. "Thanks Olga" he say receiving the glass "Olga you invite Helga every year but she still doesn't come, I mean when are you gonna learn not to even try?" Olga thought for a minute " I guess I'll never learn, she's mean and cruel but she still my baby sister" "Whatever you half to tell yourself Olga" Her friend Jackie gets up and picks a present "Okay everyone its time for presents" She hands Olga a box "Olga you first, this is from Helga" Helga's eyes widen "That doesn't look like a shirt" she unwraps it "ooohh It's a Sony DVD Player, there must have been a mix up" "What did she get you last year?" "Gitsu knives" "Well what did you get her?" The ghost temporally transports Helga outside the building the back again. Helga comes back in time to hear John "That is so nice" Olga raises a glass "A toast to Helga, the best sister I have" "Yeah right Olga I'm the only sister you have" Helga said under her breath, the ghost signals her back out to the cab.

They head off again "Now where are you taking me?" "Don't worry Helga" "Who's worrying" she mutters under her breath. They come to another neighborhood and once again go inside. Helga recognizes the home "What are we doing at Phoebe's home?" The ghost just ignored her as the walked inside. Helga saw Phoebe having fun with her kids while Gerald laughed away. "Look Helga how they can be so poor yet so happy, and look at rich, powerful and miserable. I mean Helga what's the use of all that money when you don't even have any friends?" Helga just stood there and watched phoebe was as happy as she'd ever seen her. Then she notices a little boy sitting down in the living room. "Who's that?" pointing to the boy in the corner "That's Jake Phoebe's youngest" "What's wrong with him?" "Well genius you might have known if you actually listen to people instead of ignoring them" Helga still looking at Jake "Okay, I see you point. But seriously what's wrong with him? He doesn't looks so well" They both look at him "He has a virus. It can be cured but Phoebe can't afford it you tightwad" She turns quickly at the ghost "Who are you calling tightwad?" "You" says the ghost not carrying any emotion in it. Helga couldn't come up with a rebuttal. "Well is he going to be okay?" "Helga are you actually caring for another life form?" "Just answer me" says Helga angrily "Well if these shadows remain unaltered I believe the child will die" Helga just watched the spot where Jake sat even when everything faded away into black suddenly she finds her self on the set as the lights come back on and everybody sees Helga just standing there. "Helga?" She snaps out of it and turns around there is Phoebe standing there confused "Are you okay Helga?" Helga notices there is some else next to, she looks down there is Jake "Who is that?" "Why this is my youngest son Jake, I brought him here to see the Christmas show" "Oh that sounds like fun. Well I'll be in my office" Phoebe noticed she was acting nice "Are you sure your okay Helga?" "Yeah sure I'm fine" that's all she says before walking off.


	6. Christmas Future

**Hay Arnold Christmas Carol**

She makes it to the elevator and hits the button for her floor, but half way up the elevator stops and the lights shut off _'oh great' _was the only thing the Helga thought, the light lights came back on but know there was someone else there she turn around and screamed bloody murder when she saw it. It was the ghost of Christmas future, it just stood there silent I looked just like the grim reaper Helga couldn't see a face instead it was just dark. The ghost placed his hand on her shoulder then the light faded again. She found herself on the street in the rain although she was not getting wet. She saw a few executives standing in the rain with umbrellas "When did she go" "last night I believe" " "That is a real shame" they all look at the who said that "Shame she didn't die years ago the old skin flick" they chuckle at the comment. "What about the funeral?" "Well it'll most likely be a cheap funeral" "I wouldn't mind going" "What?" the others said in unison "If lunch is provided" they start laughing. Helga looks at the ghost "I know those men spirit, but what poor soul are they talking about?" the ghost doesn't answer, instead he puts his hand on her shoulder then a vortex appears and they walk through it.

They appear in Phoebes home, she looks around. It's quite then the front door opens the two daughters come in first followed by the other son then Phoebe is helping Gerald up the stairs. They are all wearing black Helga looks around concerned "Where's Jake?" She realizes their wearing black and are vary quite as the walk in. "Oh no not Jake…Please not Jake" in the living room she sees a small memorial with Jakes picture, Helga almost burst into tears "J-Jake n-not Jake" she turns to the ghost Please tell me are these images of things that will happen or may happen please tell me" No answer, but it just points, the every thing blurs the she sees couple men walking in suits though the rain they just talk until a little homeless kid comes up to them "sir can you help me?" the second guy yells out "Beat it kid, and get lost" Helga's is trying to figure out who that is and walks up to them, just then the first says "Don't you think you were a little harsh on the kid Arnold?" Helga freezes in her tracks a few feet away. "Don't tell me James a year ago an old friend told me that 'If I want to save somebody, save myself '" Arnold looks over his shoulder and whispers "Thanks a lot Helga" they continue to walk away, She did catch the last thing he said "Sorry Arnold" was all she could say. Then with out knowing it they are in a large field then she sees Rick standing by a casket about to be lowered and a priest. "What happened…Oh no Olga" she runs over to it but then she sees Olga walking to Rick and stops in her tracks "Oh there's Olga…wait" The priest gives his sermon "What are you trying to tell me that I'm dead" Then she sees the name on the tombstone 'Helga G. Pataki' Helga falls backwards then finds herself in the coffin, and starts kicking and screaming for dear life. "I'm alive don't bury me, I'm alive. I want to live, I want to live" she kept repeating herself over and over.


	7. Redemption

**Hey Arnold Christmas Carol**

Then the elevator doors open and she is still screaming "I want to live" The she opens her eyes and sees the set is full of life the show was almost over and goes and runs to phoebe "Pheebs!" Phoebe turns around "What Helga?" "Can I talk to for a moment out side?" "Sure" they walk out to the hallway "What is it Helga?" Helga can barely contain her joy "phoebe you didn't tell me that you had a ill child" "Helga I trie-" "So there for I am force to raise your salary and give a proper Christmas bonus for the hard work you did" "Helga I- I don't know to say" Helga leans in "How about thank you" "Yes, Thank you Helga" Helga starts to walk away but stops and turns around "Phoebe catch" Helga tosses a card to Phoebe "it's a company card, take your son to the hospital and get some stuff for you family" with that Helga runs out the door she hails a cab "Saint Patrick's Homeless Shelter and step on it" then she goes for her phone and makes a few calls. She arrives at the shelter, it's about 10 o' clock she comes in " Arnold" she yells out. He comes running over "What is it Helga, what wrong?" _'That's so sweet through all that I put him through he is still concerned for me' _"Nothings wrong" he is a little confused "Then why did you yell?" "Well because everything's right… Arnold I've come to say that…"

"What Helga?" "…Can you forgive me for everything I put you through" "You finally realized your regret?" "Yes and I want to make amends" Just then a knock comes to the door, Arnold looks over "Who's that" Helga looks over her shoulder "Oh took the liberty of ordering a few things" the she runs and opens the doors and in come people bringing turkey, potatoes, and a wide assortment of food and drink "Merry Christmas foot-ball head" "gee you haven't called that since-" he is broken off by Helga's kiss, Arnold gives in and the stand there as long as they can hold their breath, then Arnold is forced to pull back to breath. "What's wrong Arnold?" still catching his breath he looks at her "Couldn't breath" then they hugged again and remained there.

The next day Helga and Arnold drove to her sister's home and walk up to the door. Helga looks at Arnold nervously "You can do it Helga" she nods and knocks on the door, Olga opens the door "Helga?" without saying a word Helga hugs her, a little confused "Well someone seems happy today" then she sees Arnold "Oh baby sister you finally got back together I'm so happy" Helga pulls a away shamed "What's wrong Helga?" asks Olga "Listen Olga I have to tell you something" "What is it Helga?" "The DVD player is from Phoebe, I got you a KBC tee shirt" Olga isn't vary surprised by that "Well did you get my present?" "Oh I forgot I had a busy day yesterday" _'That's an understatement' _she thought to herself. "Say do you and Arnold wanna come with me to get it?" "Sure" they said in unison "Great" then they leave to get in Helga's car, then Rick comes walking out "Olga where you going" "Me and my baby sister have to get something, you wanna come?" "Sure, I just be a moment" the he goes and gets his shoes and comes back out. Helga and them drive off to her work to get her present.

They make it to her office and Helga finds a small box sitting on her desk, so she run over to it followed by Arnold. She picks it up "Go ahead Helga open it" Arnold encourages her, so she rips open the box the pulls out what's inside "gasp" it is a photo her and the old gang standing in Gerald field when they were in high school "Olga h- how did-." Olga walks over "Well I called Arnold here and he gave me some pictures and I pick out this one" Helga looks at Arnold "You knew about this?" "Yeah" is all he says before Helga hugs him again only tighter. "I love you Helga" "and I you" they stand there just happy that their together once again.

Two years later…

It is the Hillwood High School reunion and everybody's there. Arnold and Helga both walk in and see everybody from there child hood and high school years Gerald walks over, his leg now healed but he still limps a little. "Hey guys glad you can make it." Gerald and Arnold do their trade make hand shake "Me too Gerald, me too" Phoebe walks over to the "Hey Arnold, Hey Helga. Oh Helga Jake is finally cured" Helga smiles "Glad to here it Pheebs". Gerald realizes he forgot something "Excuses a moment guys" he walks over to the microphone "Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to bring you today newly married Arnold and Helga" everyone sees them start cheering them on. They look at each other, for the rest of there lives lay ahead of them.

* * *

Well thats it everbody hoped you enjoyed this story as I did writing it. Now this is the first story I've wrote like this so please review.

The lesson is all the money in the world can't buy happiness, joy or love so and I close saying

"May you forehead grow like th mighy oak" - from MST3K the Movie


End file.
